1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains in general to teaching and collaborative learning and in particular to a method and system for providing distributed skill-based training through the use of multiple streaming video feeds and data sharing over a network such as the Internet.
2. Background of the Invention
This present invention pertains to distributed skill-based training. Distributed training may occur in multiple locations simultaneously, like when a teacher teaches to multiple remote classrooms, or may occur in multiple locations independently, like when a user manual is released to the public. Often, such training is event-driven because it results from the occurrence of an event, like the completion of a project, that triggers a need to train people with certain skills. For example, once a software product is completed and released, there is typically a need to train people, including salespeople, technical support people, and users with the skills necessary to perform their roles. In another example, when a construction project, like the building of a dam or an airplane, is completed, there is a need to train people how to use the constructed asset.
Conventional training methods include providing manuals and/or classroom instruction. Manuals can be easily distributed to many people scattered in different locations. However, manuals are often not as effective as classroom instruction because the material may be boring and there is a lack of audience member-teacher-classroom interaction. Classroom instruction may be effective, but it is often difficult, costly, and inconvenient to arrange for many people from disparate locations to meet together for a training session.
To solve the problem of bringing people together, complex technologies have been developed to facilitate distributed learning. One such technology uses satellite broadcasts or other closed-circuit links to provide two-way video and audio communication between a teacher at a broadcast center with audience members at one or more remote classrooms. However, this solution is less than ideal because it requires specialized hardware to be present at the teacher's location and at each classroom.
Other solutions use specialized software programs executing on computer systems in an attempt to simulate the classroom experience. Since the software is specialized, each audience member must have access to the software and a network connection before connecting to the "classroom." This software is often expensive, resulting in a high cost to the audience member. In addition, the software may introduce compatibility and support problems.
Moreover, these solutions require the teachers and audience members to engage in unusual behavior that detracts from the learning experience. For example, some solutions do not support full-duplex communications and require the teachers and audience members to use a "walkie-talkie-" like communication interface.
Likewise, the audience members must devote time to learning the communications tools instead of learning the intended skills. All of the above-described problems are barriers to natural communication between the teachers and the audience members and often result in decreased learning. In order to provide an effective lesson, the teacher must be an expert with the teaching tools in addition to the subject matter of the training.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for distributed skills-based training that provides the benefits of classroom interaction without the detrimental effects of complicated hardware or software, or the costs and inconvenience of convening in a separate place.